Cables are an integral part of modern communications and data processing devices. Cables are used both externally and internally to transmit electronic signals within various types of electronic systems. For example, serially attached SCSI (small computer system interface) cables are frequently used to transmit various types of SCSI signals. Although the electronics industry has taken great steps towards integration of various system functions, the need still exists to interconnect various subsystems within in a larger integrated system. Cables are frequently used for this purpose, including serially attached SCSI cables.